Finding Cooper
by Cutejayjay2011
Summary: Cooper was always a one of a kind troll, that is until he finds out that he has a mother. That means there are more Trolls like him out there somewhere. So he and some of his friends go on a perilous journey to find Cooper's mother and by extension, the rest of his kind.


Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Aren't you all just tired of Troll fan fiction only being about Broppy and Creek hatred? Wouldn't you rather hear about the other characters, Cooper for instance? Well look no further than this story right here. For this story is all about Cooper and where he came from. Me and my co-writer TAPDANCING GIRAF, are responsible for getting this story out there. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TROLLS. TROLLS IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION. Hope you all like it, enjoy.**

Prologue:

Two weeks after King Peppy had led the trolls to freedom, the trolls were still building their pod-houses and getting used to their newfound civilization and freedom. Funches, one such troll that had light blue skin, pink hair, and wore suspenders, was hunting for berries to use in his special cupcakes for the other trolls who were getting hungry due to all of the building. Since Funches made the best cupcakes, it didn't take much pressure before Funches was hunting for the berries as he was not very bright. But one thing that the trolls didn't take into account was the new territories and unknown species in said territories. One of the aforementioned species was a species of giraffe-trolls that the Bergans didn't know existed due to their nomad-like traveling patterns. This year the giraffe-trolls just so happened to be eastbound, going towards the area of the trolls new pod-houses. As the trolls and the giraffe-trolls mingled, one of the giraffe trolls got away from the festivities and stumbled upon the clearing where Funches was picking berries. The giraffe-troll watched as Funches began to sing and dance while using his hair to help him pick the berries.

"Come on baby, let's go crazy. We ain't ever gonna stop. Hair up!" Funches sang, dancing to the beat of the song. Out of curiosity, the giraffe-troll stepped out from behind the berry bushes and tapped on Funches' shoulder.  
"H-hey," the giraffe-troll said, "what song is that?"  
Funches yelped in surprise, stumbling. "H-huh?!" He exclaimed. "W-who are you? W-what are you? What do you want?"  
"My name is Marcy," she said, introducing herself. "I'm a giraffe-troll. I just wanted to know what song you were singing." She responded.  
"Oh..." Funches said, embarrassed. "My name is Funches, I'm a... regular troll? And the song I was singing was the Bergan's Trollstice song that they sang before cooking and eating us. Say what you will, but that song is dope." He exclaimed.  
Marcy smiled at him. "I agree with you. Can you teach me the words?"  
Funches looked at her in shock.  
"Wait. You like that song too?! Everyone else hates it because it's basically a death song. Anyway, I gotta make cupcakes right now, but I can teach you the words later if you like?"  
Marcy nodded before he face scrunched up in disgust. "Wait, you eat cupcakes? Ewww those are disgusting!"  
Funches snorted in amusement. "You don't like cupcakes huh? Well. You've never tried my cupcakes before, so you're in for a special treat. Just you wait, these'll be the best cupcakes you've ever had!"

Funches took her back to his already finished pod and got out his baking supplies which consisted of baking pans, measuring cups, fruit, and his super secret cupcake mix. Marcy was astonished at how he mixed and poured so quickly. It was as if she was watching a magic trick performed by the infamous Trollini. She was so enchanted by his skills that she didn't realize he was putting them in the oven until he had spoken.  
"Finished!" He exclaimed, pumping fist. "And now the waiting game," Funches says, sitting down beside Marcy and waiting for the oven's timer to go off."Well," Marcy says while turning to him, "I guess that's one way to make a cupcake. Giraffe-trolls poop them out, which is why I don't like them." "Oh, well I promise you're going to like these. But while we wait for the cupcakes, I'll teach you that song," Funches says while walking to the center of the pod for dancing space. Opening his pod door, some squirrel-like creatures crawl in. Then, sticking his head out the door, Funches calls for Suki. Not a moment later Suki crawls into the pod with her pet cricket and begins using it like a turntable, dropping a beat. The squirrels begin to sing, tapping and swaying to the beat.  
"Na na na na na..." Funches waits for his cue before entering the song. "Hair up in the air... Hair up in the air..." Marcy is entranced by the show that Funches puts on with the squirrels and it doesn't take long before she begins singing with them. They all burst into song and dance as they go through the song multiple times. "Put yo hair up in the air. HAIR UP!" They sing, finishing the chorus of the song as the oven timer goes off and doing a finishing pose. Suki smiles and claps adorably as everyone takes a second to catch their breath.  
After catching a second wind, Funches grabs his oven mitts and takes his cupcakes out of the oven, letting them cool for a minute before before quickly icing them and handing them out to everyone in his pod.

Suki grinned as she took her cupcake and shared it with her pet cricket before leaving with the squirrels following begins with their mouths full of cupcake.  
As Funches passes out the cupcakes he watches in anticipation as Marcy takes the first bite of her cupcake.  
To Marcy's surprise the cupcake is delicious. In fact, it's the best thing she ever had. Her heart melts like the cupcake icing in her mouth. Overwhelmed by the flavor, tears pour out of her eyes as she gobbles the cupcake down.  
"I knew you would like it!" Funches exclaims. "Score one for Funches! Now we gotta deliver the rest of these cupcakes. Cmon, let's go feed my friends!" He says, picking up the rest of the cupcakes and walking out of his pod.

Funches walks around the pod-houses with Suki and Marcy handing out his cupcakes.  
The first troll he gives a cupcake to is Aspen, making sure that he gets the burnt one that he likes.  
Then he gives one to Tandy Stardust, who was making hug-time bracelets out of the giraffe-troll's hair. The last cupcake was given to Cookie Sugarloaf who was troll-sitting Princess Poppy and the other baby trolls along with Suki who had crawled over to join her friends.

After he finishes handing out the cupcakes, Funches stomach growled loudly and he realized that he didn't have a cupcake for himself to eat. Marcy notices Funches hunger and thinks about what she can do about it before speaking up.  
"Hey, do you want me to make you something to eat? I noticed you were hungry and you were so nice to me I figured I could repay the favor." She asks him.  
"You can cook too?" Funches responds.  
"Well. I can make cupcakes." Marcy jokes. It takes a little while for Funches to understand the joke, but it's not long before he's laughing and Marcy joins in. By the time they had calmed down the sunset had come and their butts were going numb from the branch they were sitting on.

As the sun went down they looked each other in the eyes before they were locked in a passionate embrace, lips touching and holding each other. They share a romantic kiss as the sunset gleams in the background.

Their embrace was interrupted by Branch, who was gagging at their act of romance. 'Don't they know that that's how they get cooties!' He thought.

"Eww, get a room or something." Branch grumbles as he walks past them and going towards his bunker. Marcy had Funches look at each other as they got an idea from Branch's words.

"Hmm, maybe we should get a room." They smile at each other before standing up and running off to Funches pod-house and locking the door behind them, not to be heard from till morning.

 **End of chapter 1. Thanks to TAPDANCING GIRAF for writing the story, and thanks to me for being good at grammar.**


End file.
